Married to the Murder
Married to the Murder is the second case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in East Asia. Plot The GLA arrived in South Korea to keep an eye on Tokko Il-Sung. He was last seen in a music studio, so Isabelle and the player headed there, only to find Tokko's bandmate Jonghyun Tae-Onew strangled. The killer was revealed to be a journalist Ho Su-Jin. She had an addiction after Jonghyun provided her with drugs and eventually got her hooked up, 6 years ago when he was just 15. Ho Su-Jin got problems in her life thanks to that incident and this even caused her marriage to fail. Thus, she planned to take a revenge at Jonhyun by strangling him with a karaoke mic cord. Judge Robertson sentenced her to 21 years in prison. Later, Chief Shoko decided to have a chat with Tokko about him and J-pop singer Mukai Hinato. Tokko said that he was lucky to have her as a girlfriend. He said that he had a letter from Mukai but it was in the studio and he was not allowed to access the studio due to murder investigation. In the letter, Mukai had wrote plans about the two spending time together in Hong Kong. However, Mukai wanted to talk to the team as they saw a grenade. After having it detonated, the team went to say the two lovers to be cautious. Myong Jin-Yung also wanted to talk to Isabelle and the player as one of the grenades frkm her yacht had been stolen. The team found that the grenade was then put in a lobby. When they informed the chief, she pht two and two together after realizing that it was Mukai's lobby the grenade was put and figured that someone was planning a hit on the two. Haider said that to get to the hotel where Mukai was staying, the hitman had to cross the banpo bridge. To gain any information about the hitman, the two investigated it but found Ho Su-Jin's notes about a hitman trying to kill the pop stars. She said that it wasthe story she was chasing and had found that the hitman was staying in Hong Kong. Given that Mukai and Tokko would be in Hong Kong, the hitman would probably try an attempt on their life there. Vasin Kapur informed that he would be landing on Hong Kong airport shortly, so the team booked the tickets to Hong Kong. Stats Victim *'Jonghyun Tae-Onew' (He was strangled at a music studio) Murder Weapon *'Karaoke Mic' Killer *'Ho Su-Jin' Suspects Profile *The suspect sings karoake *The suspect has an addiction Profile *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect eats kimchi *The suspect has an addiction Profile *The suspect eats kimchi Profile *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect eats kimchi *The suspect has an addiction Profile *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect eats kimchi *The suspect has an addiction Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer eats kimchi. *The killer has an addiction. *The killer is female. *The killer has B+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Music Studio (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Cellphone, K-Pop Schedule; Victim identified: Jonghyun Tae-Onew) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer sings karaoke) * Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Victim's Selfie; New Suspect: Tokko Il-Sung) * Talk to Tokko Il-Sung about being bandmates with the victim. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked) * Examine K-Pop Schedule (Result: Banpo Bridge; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banpo Bridge) * Investigate Banpo Bridge (Clues: Victim's Piercing, MP3 Player, ID card) * Examine Victim's Piercing (Result: Vegetable Sample) * Analyze Vegetable Sample (3:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats kimchi) * Examine MP3 Player (Result: Jonghyun's songs; New Suspect: Lua Zhihuan) * Talk to Lua Zhihuan about his obsession with the victim. (Prerequisite: MP3 Player unlocked) * Examine ID Card (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number (9:00:00; New Suspect: Myong Jin-Yung) * Talk to Myong Jin-Yung about the victim performing at her private party. (Prerequisite: ID Card analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Yacht Party (Clues: Locked Mobile, Shot Glass, Karaoke Machine) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Message from Victim; New Suspect: Taeyeon Iu-Ailee) * Talk to Taeyeon Iu-Ailee about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mobile Unlocked) * Examine Shot Glass (Result: Drink Sample) * Analyze Drink Sample (9:00:00) * Talk to Myong Jin-Yung about drugging the victim's drink. (Prerequisite: Drink Sample analyzed) * Examine Karaoke Machine (Result: Message) * Analyze Message (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an addiction; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rainbow Fountain) * Investigate Rainbow Fountain (Clues: Torn Card, Faded Paper) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Threatening Message) * See why Tokko threatened to kill the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Card examined) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Quote) * Analyze Quote (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ho Su-Jin) * Talk to Ho Su-Jin about the quote she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Quote Analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cocktail Stand (Clue: Broken Bottle, Torn Heart, Newspaper Article) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Lua's blood) * Ask Lua about self-harming himself. (Prerequisite: Lua's Blood identified under microscope) * Examine Torn Heart (Result: Depressing Message) * Talk to Taeyeon about her depression problems. (Prerequisite: Torn Heart Restored) * Examine Newspaper Article (Result: Article about Victim) * Analyze Article about Victim (9:00:00) * Talk to Ho Su-Jin about the hate article she wrote about the victim. (Prerequisite: Article about Victim analyzed) * Investigate Karaoke Set (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Box) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Karaoke Mic) * Analyze Karaoke Mic (9:00:00;Murder Weapon Registered: Karaoke Mic; Attribute: The killer is female) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B+ blood) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Love is Blind (2/5) (No stars) Love is Blind (2/5) * Talk to Tokko about his girlfriend. (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking the chapter) * Investigate Music Studio (Prerequisite: Talk to Tokko; New Clue: Mukai's Letter) * Examine Mukai's Letter (Result: Holiday Plans) * See why Mukai wants to talk to us. (Prerequisite: Mukai's Letter unraveled; New Clue: Grenade) * Analyze Grenade (6:00:00) * Tell Tokko and Mukai to be careful. (Prerequisite: Grenade analyzed) * See What Myong has to say. (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking the chapter) * Investigate Yacht Party (Prerequisite: Talk to Myong; New Clue: Surveillance Camera) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Camera (6:00:00) * Investigate Banpo Bridge (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before; New Clue: Faded Notebook) * Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Ho Su-Jin's notes) * Ask Ho Su-Jin about her research about a hit on Tokko and Mukai. (Prerequisite: Faded Notebook unraveled) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:East Asia (Alex)